7 Days With Atobesama
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Yuushi disini. Kalian para fangirls mau tau apa aja yang biasa dilakuin Atobe sehari-hari? Gimana kalo kita coba bareng-bareng sama dia selama seminggu? It'll be fun!" /SU/


A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humor  
**Pairing :** Atobe x Kabaji x Yuushi X Sakaki  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia sebelum Virus alay menyerang.  
**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Konomi dan antek2nya.  
**Place :** In tennis court, Hyotei Gakuen  
**Time :** In the afternoon

**Summary :** "Yuushi disini...Kalian para fangirls mau tau apa aja yang biasa dilakuin Atobe sehari-hari? gimana kalo kita coba bareng dia seminggu? It'll be fun!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**7 Days with Atobe-samaAtobe's Diary  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Getsuyoubi…**

Atobe : Huuh.. hari ini panas sekali. Apa tidak ada AC atau semacamnya?

Yuushi : Apa boleh buat, Atobe. Mau panas atau tidak kita harus tetap berlatih untuk pertandingan. Lagipula di lapangan mana bisa pakai AC…

Atobe : Cih, aku malas latihan hari ini. Kabaji, ambilin kursiku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kabaji, ambilin kipas anginku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kabaji, buatin aku minum.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kalau bisa yang dingin ya!

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Pake es.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Sama black forestnya sekalian.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Yang cepet ya!

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : …

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : …?

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kabaji, kamu ngapain? Ee?

Yuushi : Dasar goblok! Kok kamu mau aja percaya sama rekaman radio tape. Si Kabaji itu dari kemaren ngga masuk sekolah.

Atobe : Hah?

Kabaji : Ush… ush… ush…

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kayoubi…**

Atobe : Mataharinya silau…. Benar-benar hari yang sangat panas! Panas banget! Kipas anginku mana ya?

Yuushi : Rusak.

Atobe : Hah? Itu kan masih baru.

Yuushi : Duitmu 'kan banyak. Beli aja lagi.

Atobe : Ogah, cicilan gua beli mobil belom lunas.

Yuushi : Emang kamu udah punya SIM?

Atobe : Belon…

Yuushi : Baru kali ini aku liat Atobe bayar cicilan. Tumben, biasanya lunas terus.

Atobe : Brisik! Udah! Latian sana! Kabaji, ambilkan kursiku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Yuushi : Kurang ajar bener, gua disuruh latian elunya nyante-nyante begituan..

Atobe : Beda dong levelnya.. Kabaji, ambilin payungku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kabaji, ambilin jus dan jaketku sekalian.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Iih, panas pisaan! Kabaji, bawain kipas anginku.

Kabaji : Rusak.

Atobe : ?

Yuushi : ?

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Suiyoubi…**

Yuushi : Lagi mikirin apa, Atobe?

Atobe : Sehabis pertandingan dengan Tezuka waktu itu, aku tidak pernah tau lagi bagaimana kabarnya.

Yuushi : Terus?

Atobe : Gimana ya, keadaannya?

Yuushi : Nanya kok ke aku. Telpon sana!

Atobe : Iih, judes amat! Ya udah, Kabaji, ambilin telponku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Setelah beberapa lama…

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Waa.. nomornya lupa.. Kabaji, ambilin buku telponku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Yuushi : Jahat kamu, udah tau rumahmu tingkat tiga. Kamarmu pojok atas, dari pintu gerbang ke pintu utama hampir 5 kilo. Kenapa tadi ngga sekalian aja?

Atobe : Nanya kok ke aku.

Setelah beberapa lama…

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Hem, bagus! Anak pintar. (Atobe mengangkat gagang telpon, mau mencet nomor) … Kabaji..

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kenapa yang kamu bawa cuma telponnya! Listriknya ga ada, Ooi! Gimana aku bisa nelpon? Yuushi, gimana ini?

Yuushi : Nanya kok ke aku.

Atobe : Kabaji, colokin nih telpon dengan kabelnya. Ga usah jauh-jauh, tuh ke kantin depan.

Kabaji : Ush…

Yuushi : Kok ga dari tadi? Lagian kenapa ga pake HP aja?

Atobe : Nanya kok ke aku. Pulsa mahal tau! Irit pulsa, irit pulsa! Kabaji, udah belom?

Kabaji : …

Atobe : Woi, Kabaji..

Kabaji : …

Atobe : Ka-ka-ka-kabajii

Yuushi : Tong nyanyi, gandeng! Tuh, dia terkapar kesetrum listrik.

Atobe : Hee? Was, cilaka urang. Kumaha neh, Yuushi?

Yuushi : Nanya kok ke aku..

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mokuyoubi…**

Atobe : Kok tumben hari ini mendung? Tapi tetep aja udaranya panas.

Yuushi : Kamu ngga latian?

Atobe: Kagak.. males.

Yuushi : Dasar, mentang-mentang kapten, lu, blagu.

Atobe: O, iya, biarin donk. Aku 'kan keren. Iya, ngga, Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ngga…

Yuushi : ?

Atobe : Yuushi, apa ada kesalahan teknis?

Yuushi : Wah, ngga tau saya. Coba tanya lagi.

Atobe : Kabaji, ambilin kursiku.

Kabaji : Ngga…

Atobe : Kabaji, ambilin payungku.

Kabaji : Ngga…

Atobe : Oresama keren buanget! Na… Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ngga…

Atobe : Oresama yang terkeren daripada siapapun juga, na… Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ngga…

Yuushi : Mampus lu.

Atobe :Yuushi lebih keren kah?

Kabaji : Ngga…

Yuushi : *Jleb* Asem banget nih anak..

Atobe : Tezuka lebih keren?

Kabaji : Ngga…

Atobe : Kabaji keren?

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : ?

Yuushi : *Terkapar, ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa*

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kinyoubi…**

Yuushi : Latianmu udah selesai, Atobe?

Atobe : Belom, cape..

Yuushi : Ni anak kebanyakan malesnya daripada latiannya.

Atobe : Kabaji, ambilin handukku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Kabaji, pang kipasin.

Kabaji : Ush…

Yuushi : Kasian Kabaji. Kok mau-maunya dia diperintah sama orang kaya gitu. Tapi dianya juga kurang sa-setrip kok. Eehhhh? (kaget pas nengok ke belakang)

Atobe : Kabaji, ambilin jus jerukku.

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Hmm.. (ngambil dari tangan Kabaji) Kok ngga mau dilepas? Lepasin!

Kabaji : …

Atobe: Woi, Kabaji.. Oresama haus nih! Lepasin!

Kabaji : …

Atobe : Kamu ngga denger yah, ngga guna! (nengok belakang) WOOOAAAA! SAKAKI!

Sakaki : Siapa yang ngga guna, hah? Lari keliling lapangan 100 kali. Sementara aku yang akan menggantikanmu, na… Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Asem tenan nih oom-oom. Kamu juga kok nurut aja, sih, Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ush…

Sakaki : Udah, sana, lari cepetan! (Sambil menjentik-jentikkan jari)

Atobe : Dasar geuleuh..

Sakaki : Kayak kamu juga engga, na… Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe : Oresama 'kan keren dan cakep banget, na… Kabaji?

Kabaji : Ush…

Atobe & Sakaki : KAMU MILIH YANG MANAAA?

Kabaji : Ush…

Yuushi : Heeeh kasian. Emang tiga-tiganya korslet. Wong edan..*geleng2 kepala*

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Douyoubi…**

Atobe : Kabaji, taruh tasku ke dalam.

Kabaji : Ush…*berjalan ke arah dalam rumah, meninggalkan yang lain*

Yuushi : Eh, Atobe…

Atobe : He'eh! Apaan?

Yuushi : Ngerasa ngga, kalo Kabaji ngga pernah ngomong yang lain selain "Ush"?

Atobe : Wah, ngga tau tuh. Iya juga ya..

Yuushi: Eh, itu dia dateng lagi...

Kabaji : …

Atobe : Kabaji, apa makanan kesukaanmu?

Kabaji : …

Atobe : Film kesukaan?

Kabaji : …

Atobe : Ni anak kasian banget. Kalo gitu latihan diliburin sampai aku berhasil ngajar Kabaji untuk belajar segala mata pelajaran bicara. Bubar!

Gakuto : Hei, Yuushi.. Apa bener Atobe serius mau menghentikan latihan sampai dia selesai ngajar Kabaji?

Yuushi : Biarin aja, Lanjut. Biasanya juga dia cuma duduk-duduk, minum dan maen perintah doang. Ngga pernah latihan.

Atobe : Ehm! Maaf, aku denger lho..

Kabaji : Ush…

_Selama berhari-hari lamanya, Atobe mengajar Kabaji secara privat di rumahnya. Kemudian pada suatu hari..._

Atobe : Woi, minna! Aku berhasil mengajar Kabaji!

Gakuto : Ya ampun, Atobe. Coba lihat kantung matamu. Kamu seperti tidak tidur sebulan penuh!

Yuushi : Paling juga, semaleman dia ngoceh tapi Kabajinya malah tidur.

Atobe : Hus! Diem! Memang aku ngga berhasil mengajarkannya sejarah dan ekonomi, tapi..

Yuushi : Memangnya kamu juga bisa Sejarah dan ekonomi?

Atobe : Hush! Diem! Tapi aku berhasil ngajar dia matematika.

Semua : Heee…! Usooo…!

Atobe : Yup! Kita akan coba sekarang. Kabaji, berapa 1+1?

Kabaji : Ush, ush…

Semua : …?

Yuushi : Apakah dia beneran anak SMP?

Atobe : Coba 2+3?

Kabaji : Ush, ush, ush, ush, ush…

Yuushi : Terlalu gampang! Kabaji, coba 250x1149.

Kabaji : Ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush…

Yuushi : Hmm.. dia memang sangatlah pintar..

Gakuto : Kataku itu kelewat goblok…

Atobe : Kabaji! Hentikaaaaaaaaaan!

Kabaji : Ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush, ush…

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nichiyoubi…**

Atobe : Sudah tujuh hari berlalu, dan udaranya tetap panas. Mana lagi si Kabaji.. Woooi! Kabaji!

Yuushi : Ooi, dia ngga masuk..

Atobe : Hah? Kemana?

Yuushi : Teuing…

Atobe : Heeh, sialan, siapa jadi yang mau ngambilin kursiku ya?

Yuushi : Aaaa…Gakuto.. hari ini kita janji maen double kan? Ayo duaan.

Shishido : Eh, kami jadi lawanmu yah, Choutarou?

Otori : Ya… eh… baiklah.

Gakuto : Yuk, kita maen, cepetan.

Jirou : Zzzz…zzz….

Wakashi : Aah, hari ini cuacanya panas. Tapi aku mau terus latihan aja, ah!

Taki : Ooi, Hiyoshi, aku ikutaan…

Atobe : Dasar semua ga tau diri. Mau enaknya aja, ngga peduli perasaan orang!

Sakaki : Woi, emang siapa yang ngga tau diri? Malah enak-enakan duduk di sini. Sana latihan juga! (sambil menjentik-jentikkan jari)

Atobe : Cih, emang hanya kamu yang belum bisa kusuruh-suruh..

Sakaki : Em?

Atobe : Ngga jadi, ngga penting. Mending aku makan mi baso di depan.

Sakaki : Dasar murid ngga tau diri, ada pelatihnya bukannya nawarin mau mi baso atau enggak, malah pergi. Ooi, Kabaji… ambilin minumku!

siing

Sakaki : Kurang ajar! Tu anak juga ngga tau diri. Malah ga masuk lagi.. BE-TEE!

Yuushi: *sambil sweat drop* ...Jadi, siapa yang gak tau diri...?

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: **Maafkan kegajean yang bener2 gaje ini ya! Mana nyampur sunda lagi bahasanya...  
kalau berkenan mohon **R&R** ya! XD


End file.
